Eternity: A Vampire Kisses Story
by Candee-Dice
Summary: Raven and Alexander have been together for over a year now, but Alexander is nervous about taking things to the next level. Raven can't be more ready to go to the next step or to become a vampire. Can she convince him that there is nothing to worry about?


It had been over a year since I had met my gothic prince; Alexander Sterling and we were still together. Not that I thought we wouldn't be.

He was everything I could possibly want in a guy. We liked the same music, we had the same fashion sense and to top everything off; he was a vampire.

It was almost sundown and I was already at the gates of the mansion, which had been left slightly ajar for me.

I took the knocker in my hand and tapped it against the door a few times before I heard the locks opening on the other side.

Jameson was on the other side, giving me his best Creepy Man smile.

"Hello, Miss Raven, you're early today."

I nodded my head eagerly. "I was growing restless at home."

"Well, Alexander is still sleeping, but I'm sure you already knew that."

I nodded again, making my way into the mansion.

"You're welcome to have a seat and wait."

"Thanks Jameson," I called heading for the stairs.

I wasn't going to be waiting for Alexander downstairs; I was going to his room.

I climbed the stairs to his attic bedroom. The room itself was empty, but I knew where he was. I gently opened the door to the closet where he kept his coffin.

The simple black coffin lay in the middle of the room and next to it was a bedside stand that contained a half melted black candelabra and a painting of me. I took a seat next to it and waited for my knight of the night to awake.

I had left the door slightly open so that I could see when the sun had completely descended. When I finally saw the last of the light disappear, I heard someone stirring from inside the black coffin.

The lid creaked open and a head of shoulder length black hair came into my view. Alexander stood up and stretched his arms, grazing the ceiling with his fingers and then he finally turned in my direction.

His black boxers were a little twisted and I finally noticed that he wasn't wearing shirt. I marveled at the perfection of Alexander's body as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Waking up to you in my room is starting to become a habit; I like it," he said seductively.

I jumped to my feet and raced into his arms. My arms flung around his next and his twisted around my waist; we fit together perfectly.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't wait at home for another second."

Alexander pulled me into his body tighter. "I'm glad you're here."

I felt the grin spread across my face and I tilted my head up for a kiss. He knew immediately what I wanted and he ducked his head down to mine and took my mouth in his. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate and I felt myself trying to hold myself to him, hoping he would never let go. He moved from my mouth to my ears, gently nibbling on them and then he made his way down my neck, stopping right at the base of my throat.

I knew that even though Alexander never admitted it; being with me was a temptation and he always had to control his vampire instincts.

We finally broke apart and he gazed lovingly into my eyes. "It always feels like an eternity whenever we're apart."

"I know."

It was so hard for me. I had to watch Becky and Matt all day at school and know that I could never be out in the day with my boyfriend. I found myself counting down the hours until dusk everyday. I had nothing to do to pass the time; at least Alexander was able to sleep.

Alexander took my hand and led me out of the closet. He took a seat in his chair and pulled me down into his lap.

I was giggling when he put his lips to my neck again and I was running my hand over his bare chest. Alexander moved back to my lips and I shifted my position so that I was straddling his lap. My hands locked on his neck, keeping his lips pressed to mine, and his hands were tracing soft designs on my back.

His hand slid up the back of my shirt at almost the same time as one of mine grazed the waistband of his boxers and he stopped kissing me right away.

Alexander locked his chocolate brown eyes with mine. "Maybe I should go take a shower. Why don't you go downstairs? I'll meet you down there and we can have dinner."

I sighed audibly. There was nothing more that I wanted to do that moment than just stay in that room with him, but I could tell that he was just being a gentleman by not letting things go too far.

"Alright." I agreed reluctantly, standing up and heading for the door.

Alexander grabbed my hand before I reached for the door handle and pulled me back. He gave me a light peck on the cheek and the feeling of his full lips pressed against my face made me shiver.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," he said, letting me go.

I smiled at him and made my way back down the stairs.

I was starting to get a little worried. I was curious about the reasons for Alexander stopping us up in his bedroom. My first thought was that he was being a gentleman, but what if he didn't want to do _that _with me?

I tried to tell myself that, that thought was stupid; Alexander loved me. I just couldn't shake the thought from my mind.

I found Jameson in the kitchen cooking the meal that Alexander and I normally ate at the mansion; steaks. Alexander's rare steak was already sitting on the silver cart, but mine was still cooking, as I didn't have the taste for blood like Alexander did. I also saw that Jameson had prepared mashed potatoes.

"This smells great, Jameson," I said, leaning against the counter.

"Why thank you, Miss Raven."

"Are you going out with Ruby tonight?" I asked.

This was the real reason I had come to look for Jameson; I wanted to know if Alexander and I would be alone tonight.

I had been happy the last couple of weeks; Jameson had been leaving us alone quite a lot. I guessed it was because I had turned seventeen a few months before and Alexander was now eighteen; Jameson trusted us. We had never done anything untrustworthy either; usually all we did was cuddle on the couch in front of Alexander's giant screen television and watch vampire movies.

"Yes, I am," he said, with a very huge smile on his face.

I was happy for both Jameson and Ruby; I loved them both and was glad they had found happiness.

"Okay."

I tried to act like this information didn't mean anything to me and it must have worked because Jameson didn't press the subject.

I walked out of the kitchen, leaving Jameson to finish dinner and I waited for Alexander in the dining room.

It wasn't long before I felt his artic fingers graze my shoulders.

"Miss me?" he joked.

"Not really," I said, in the same joking manner.

"Jameson is going out with Ruby tonight," I told him suggestively.

Alexander didn't look as happy as I was that we were going to have some more alone time.

"Awesome. I have _Interview with the vampire_ for us to watch."

Now, usually I would never turn down an Anne Rice movie, but it wasn't exactly what I had in mind for the night.

Before I could tell Alexander what I really wanted to do, Jameson walked in pushing his creaky cart of food.

We ate in silence, but it wasn't really awkward. I knew that Alexander was hungry after his long sleep, so I never interrupted him.

Jameson walked back in after we had eaten with a large bowl of chocolate ice cream, with two spoons.

"If there's nothing else, Alexander, I'm going to pick up Miss Ruby now."

I smiled when I saw the sparkle in Jameson's eye when he mentioned Ruby.

"No, we're fine Jameson."

I turned to look at my vampire boyfriend, ready to tell him what I had in mind for the night, but he was already reaching for the ice cream.

"You're favorite," he said, bringing the spoon to my mouth.

There was no way I was going to say no to being fed my favorite desert by the hottest guy around.

It had already started to melt and some of the ice cream leaked down my chin and Alexander removed it with his mouth. I felt his tongue lightly graze my skin and I wasn't sure how much longer I could control myself. .

We finished the ice cream without me attacking his luscious lips and then I thought I would finally get my chance to talk.

Alexander offered me a hand to get up and I held on tight as he led me to the living room to watch the movie.

Alexander popped in the DVD while I waited for him on the couch. I snuggled into him when he wrapped his arm around me.

The opening credits hadn't even started yet and I already knew that I had no interest in the movie on this particular night.

I was too nervous to tell Alexander what I wanted to do, so I thought maybe I would give him a little hint.

I moved my head from resting on his chest and pulled my body up a little higher and began kissing his neck. I moved from his neck to his jaw line and kissed my way until I reached his lips. Alexander never protested anything; in fact, he seemed just as eager as I was.

We had gotten into the same position we were in, in his bedroom. I was running my hands through his silky hair and his were securely holding me in place at my waist.

"I want you so badly, Alexander," I whispered in his ear.

For a second, he pulled me closer, as if he wanted me too, but then he gently pushed me away.

I didn't move from his lap. I pouted my lips and tried my best to give him a _sad _face, but really I was annoyed.

"Why not Alexander?" I demanded.

His chocolate brown eyes scanned the room before he looked at me. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was torn and I hated doing that to him.

I almost told him that he didn't have to answer, but then he moved his full lips and began to speak.

"Raven, you know I love you, but I'm not ready for _that_ just yet."

I took a moment to let his words sink in and to figure out if he was being honest or if he was rejecting me gently.

My entire bad mood melted away when I realized the words he said. It was the first time he had ever told me he loved me. I knew that he did, but he had never said it in so many words. That moment I knew that he was telling me the truth and I felt awful for even thinking otherwise.

Alexander was _so _perfect. Sometimes I wondered how I had ever come to deserve him.

I forgot all of my plans for the evening and snuggled back in for the movie; it was amazing how three small words could change you're mood.

Louis was telling the interviewer about how Lestat had given him his own blood; it was one of my favorite parts of the movie.

It wasn't what I had planned, but it was one of the most perfect moments of my life.

"I love you too, Alexander," I whispered into his chest.

I turned my focus completely to the movie, ready to enjoy the rest of my night.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you guys like it!  
Reviews make me smile :)

And if you want me to review for you, just mention it in your review!

* * *


End file.
